This invention relates to garment bags and particularly to the type of garment bags used for short trips and the like and capable of carrying two to three suits or a comparable number of dresses. These bags are often carried onto airplanes to reduce the time required to check out baggage and can be hung on hangers to prevent the contents of the bag from becoming wrinkled. One significant problem with garment bags of the type is that the hangers, no matter how secured inside the bag, have a tendency to come loose during transit resulting in the clothes which are hung on the hangers falling into the bottom of the bag and becoming rumpled and wrinkled, thereby defeating one of the main purposes of these garment bags.
Another problem with garment bags of this type is providing a suitable hook by which the bag may be hung which is capable of functioning both as a hanging hook and also is capable of being stored out of the way when the bag is being carried by the user. A common hanger used in the art is a simple hook on the end of a chain connected to the bag which can be used to hang the bag over a pole or door when necessary. The problem with this type of element is that often times it falls out of the bag when the traveler is carrying the bag and can catch on various articles of furniture and the like causing a dangerous situation or in general is a nuisance. Another problem with hooks of the type disclosed is that some bags utilizing these hooks do not completely close at the top, thereby allowing rain or dirt to enter the bag soiling the clothes inside.
Another problem encountered with garment bags of this type is in packing clothing and in the bag. The single zipper located along the vertical axis of the bag does not allow much room for placing clothing in the bag and, therefore, often results in wrinkled and unsuitable clothing.